


Two Vampires, One Human, & And An Ex-Witch

by dalarenzo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dalarenzo, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalarenzo/pseuds/dalarenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo's not breathing. Damon doesn't know why. Alaric doesn't know why. Jo thinks she knows why. But when she really figures it out, can they save Enzo? Can Alaric make that decision between life and true death for Enzo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Vampires, One Human, & And An Ex-Witch

Alaric doesn't know what to do, what went so horribly wrong because Enzo isn't moving from where he's hanging limp in Damon's arms and Damon for his part looks panic stricken, pale eyes as wide as saucers. It's not a look Alaric likes.

"He won't get up." Damon says and all coyness, all coldness and cockiness is just gone. Burnt away by the all consuming flame of fear for the other vampire. "He won't fucking wake up." He says again, eyes too electric blue with what can't be unshed tears as Alaric kneels across from him on the floor. Drop passes by hundred year old Persian rugs and tries to ease Enzo's limp body from Damon's iron clad grip. Christ he's strong and cutting off what little airway Enzo is getting. However much it is it's not enough because Enzo's lips are turning blue and Alaric is a second from screaming at Damon but swallows it down.

This whole situation is wrong in every way.

"Come on buddy, let him go. You've got to let him go." He says, keeps his own voice calm for Damon's sake even as his own hands shake. "I need to look at him, Damon. Come on-" he says again, lifting his eyes to meet Damon's and his heart is pounding in his chest like he's run a marathon, not just gotten home from a long day of work to get the most disturbing call- Walking up the stairs to his too small condo seems like a thousand years ago now. A different parallel lifetime where vampires didn't die of... whatever is going on...

Damon meets his eyes and Alaric can almost see the gears turning between his ears, trust issues a mile wide and now isn't the time to be debating if he can trust Alaric. Inch by inch he lays Enzo's body out onto the hardwood floor, let's him down like a puppet with its strings cut. Enzo's head lulls and the vampire swallows weakly, struggling for a wheezed breath, eyes opening long enough to meet Alaric;s and there's pain there darkening the already deep brown debts.  

What. The. Fucking. Hell. 

"Find my cell in my bag. Call Jo." He orders, orders again harsher as Damon doesn't move at first. The bigger vampire gives a strangled off growl at the idea of leaving his kin but pry's himself away and across the room in a blur. 

"Come on Enz, keep breathing. Fuck keep breathing." He whispers, listening to the wet whistle of Enzo's breath and his heart fucking stops with each lag it takes between inhalation. Gathers the smaller man up by the shoulders and rests his dark head in his lap. Strokes black hair with quaking fingers. Mind spinning with possibilities.

The elevation helps somewhat because by the time Damon comes scrambling back with Alaric's now ringing cellphone in hand Enzo's just looking pale not corpse. Ric takes it between his ear and shoulder. Grabs Damon's quaking hand in his and rests both of them over Enzo's chest. It's easier to feel that he's still breathing that way, little whistling breaths that make Alaric's own chest hurt as he listens to the phone ringing in his ear. 

"Ala-"

He cuts her off before she can even finish getting his name out in question. "You hate them, I don't care- I need help right now. Enzo can't breath I don't know why but he can't fucking breath." He blurts out in a rush and saying it out loud makes even less sense then it did in his head. Damon twitching at his side as Enzo's breath stutters, dull eyes opening a moment before sliding shut again. He doesn't hear what Jo says next because he's too busy trying to make sure Enzo takes another breath and one after that. Because Vampires don't need to breath but every instinct is screaming at Ric that right now, Enzo needs to keep fucking breathing.

"Alaric." 

Her voice cuts through his panic and Damon must hear it too, that tone- soft and concerned yet commanding over the phone waves, same shed used in the corn field, at the border as he died yet again- because he lifts his head from watching Enzo and narrows his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on." She says again or at least to Ric it sounds like she's said it a hundred times already. Under his and Damon's hands Enzo's chest rises and falls with another weak breath. 

"I don't know. Damon called me saying Enzo was having seizures- I came, it looks like he can't breath." He says and casts a glance to Damon who's currently the one with the most answers and the most unable to give them. Damon just nods his head and Alaric wishes she'd speak to the vampire...

"I woke up and he was choking. Wouldn't wake up. I didn't do it." Damon says and it lacks definition, like he's not sure of that statement himself. Alaric is sure though that there's nothing Damon would have done willingly to harm Enzo like this... 

"We don't know." He says over the phone. Dumb as a brick in his worry. 

Jo's a god damn genius as she asks simple questions that Alaric and Damon are able to answer without thought. 

"Is he fevered?" "No. He's cold."

"What was the last thing he ate?" "What?"

"Ric- what did he eat last?" "Sliced ham and the deli boy from the deli down in Mystic."

"Can you feel his pulse?" "Yes.- oh god what does that mean?" 

"Jo?"

"Have you given him vervain lately?" "No?!"

"Werewolf bite?" "Hell no."

"Has he been in contact with a witch? Ask Damon." "We don't know.- Why?"

"Jo!?"

"I'm coming over, Ric- I'm- I'm sorry- but it sounds like he's in anaphylactic shock and I'm going to bring something to combat that. I'm not Bonnie, I'm not a witch any more- I don't know how to do anything else." 

He nods dumbly and nearly drops the cell from where it's wedged between his shoulder and his ear. His heart lurching to a dead stop in his belly as Enzo grimaces between breaths, tries to twist up like he's in pain and Alarics heart fucking dies in his chest as he has to stop him from moving forcefully. Breathing in a rough breath and out a shaken sounding: "Hurry, Jo." 

"Already in the car. Just keep him breathing. I have a hunch." 

She hangs up with that and Alaric almost throws his cell across his Salvatore houses lush carpet but he's too afraid the sudden movement would disturb Enzo. Damon at his side is hardly breathing too and Alaric understands too well. Looks down at Damon's elegant fingers splayed so gently over Enzo's chest, curled just a little into the dark fabric of his shirt. 

"She's on her way." Alaric says, dropping the phone to his other side. Feels Damon's gaze on him like a physical push, stab, punch. Swallows around the lump in his throat, sweeping his thumb along Enzo's strong stumbled jaw and feeling him swallow shallowly. 

 

"He's going to be okay." He says glancing to Damon and it feels like a terrible lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random little Drabble written because I had nothing better to do. I actually don't know what the plot is or why Enzo is dying. And I don't know if I'll ever revisit this idea to expand it. Maybe one day. For now my writing is mostly done via role play on Tumblr. Thanks for reading.


End file.
